Love & Truth
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic sederhana yang mengisahkan tentang cinta seorang ayah kepada anak dan anak kepada ayah. Juga tentang bermacam-macam puisi dan lagu 'cinta'. Aku harap fic ini punya makna buat kalian semua! Oneshot! AU, maybe with little OOC... R&R?


Aku buat fic ini cuma sekedar mau menyampaikan satu hal, aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa papaku... -nangis-

Tapi dia masih hidup, eh, justru gara2 dia masih hidup, aku jadi nggak bisa bayangin kalo dia nggak ada... Ihik, ihik...

Nggak tau napa kok bisa buat fic aneh gini... Aneh gak ya? Menurutku sih gitu. :'(

Huweeeeee... (apaan sih?)

.

OK. Baca aja deh... Oneshot kok... -.-a

***

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Dia takut kena damprat ayahnya lagi karena selalu pulang larut malam. Dan saat dia menutup pintu, terdengar suara orang melangkah ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku Uchiha, sang ayah.

"Sasuke," panggil Fugaku dengan nada marah.

"........." Sasuke cuma memandang papanya sinis. "Hei..."

"Darimana kamu?"

"Bernafas di rumah Naruto, Pa..."

_**Plakkk!!!**_

Sebuah tamparan maknyuss dari Fugaku berhasil mendarat di pipi putih nan mulus Sasuke. Sasuke tidak melawan, mengeluh, apalagi menjerit. Memang, mungkin sudah ke satu milyar kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia sudah terbiasa.

"Kamu tahu ini jam berapa?!"

"Jam 2 malam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"BANGSAT!! Papa benar-benar menyesal punya anak seperti kamu! Tidak tahu aturan! Anak setan kamu!" bentak Fugaku sampai-sampai semua otot di lehernya terlihat semua.

"Oh." Sasuke memegang pipinya yang memerah. "Kalau aku anak iblis, Papa ketua iblisnya dong?"

"Kamu..." Fugaku cuma bisa memegang dadanya dengan penuh amarah, berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk membunuh anak bungsunya ini.

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Harusnya kamu bisa menjadi seperti Itachi! Dia anak yang hebat! Tidak seperti kamu! Kamu lebih mirip sampah busuk!"

"Iya, tapi asal Papa tahu, Papa yang lebih mirip sampah daripada aku!"

Wajah Fugaku semakin merah. Menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar marah. "Dasar kurang ajar..."

Sasuke cuma tersenyum sinis lalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Untung saja Itachi dan Mikoto sudah tertidur, jadi tidak ada campur tangan pihak lain dalam pertempuran kali ini.

***

Setelah mandi, Sasuke langsung membuka laptopnya dan mulai chatting di sebuah situs khusus chat.

Sasuke : _Online._

shika_shika : Yo, Sasuke! What's up? Untung besok hari Minggu ya, kita bisa chat sepuasnya malam ini! :D

Sasuke : Hei, Shikamaru... Cuma kita berdua?

NarUzu : Hei! Ada aku!

Hyuuga Man : Aku juga. ^^

Tattoo : Me too...

Sasuke : Naruto, aku dimarahi orang itu lagi gara-gara pulang malam dari rumahmu. Menyebalkan!

Tattoo : Eh, gitu-gitu papamu juga. Mungkin aja 'kan buat kebaikanmu?

Sasuke : Diam kamu, Gaara...

Hyuuga Man : Durhaka kamu Sas... Papa sendiri digituin...

Sasuke : Dia bukan papaku, apa salahku Nej?

Hyuuga Man : Masalahnya kamu jangan kurang ajar banget sama dia, kita emang kurang mengerti masalahmu, tapi gimanapun juga 'kan itu papamu, Sas.

Sasuke : Kalau hari ini hari membunuh sedunia...

shika_shika : Kenapa?

Sasuke : Aku bakal bunuh papaku paling pertama sendiri.

NarUzu : NGAWUR!!!

Hyuuga Man : Jangan bicara sembarangan, kalau kamu kualat baru tahu rasa ya! DX

shika_shika : Iya nih, jangan gitu... Lagian si Itachi itu sayang banget sama kamu lho... Air susu dibalas dengan air tuba...

Sasuke : Kalian nggak bisa mengerti perasaaku!

NarUzu : Bukannya gitu! Tapi...

Sasuke : _Offline._

Sasuke langsung menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dan tiba-tiba, dia teringat pada puisi untuk ayah dan ibu yang pernah dibuatnya saat masih berumur 6 tahun. Saat ayahnya masih mencintainya.

Dia langsung membongkar-bongkar isi daripada sebuah kardus yang ada di kolong tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia menemukkan secarik kertas yang sudah kusam dan dia segera membacanya dalam hati.

Kau adalah orangtua ku  
Kau rawat aku bersama ibu  
Kasih sayangmu  
Tak pernah runtuh untukku

Aku adalah darah dagingmu  
Di tubuhku  
Mengalir darahmu  
Sampai akhir hidupku

Kau sekolahkan aku  
Demi masa depanku  
Dukunganmu  
Sungguh luar biasa untukku

Kau bekerja  
Tanpa mengenal lelah  
Tetesan keringatmu  
Adalah pengorbananmu untukku_  
_

Sasuke langsung meremas-remas kertas itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah dengan sekali lemparan. "Ayah? Persetan dengan kata 'ayah'!"

***

Pukul 3 sore, beberapa minggu kemudian...

Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Suasana cukup mendung dan angin berhembus dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mandi. Tapi dia menurungkan niatnya, dia ingin ayahnya marah padanya karena selalu pulang malam.

"Papa! Aku mau itu!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun pada ayahnya yang berada di depannya.

Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia sekali. Dan Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum saat melihat kejadian itu. Dulu papanya seringkali memperlakukannya seperti itu. Yah, dulu...

Tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk ke HP-nya. Dari Itachi. Dia malsa, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

'Huh mengganggu saja!' pikir Sasuke sebal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

"Papa kecelakaan!"

Deg! Jantung Sasuke berdetak kaget sedikit. Menandakan dia shock tapi dia tidak atau malah tidak mau menyadarinya.

"Oh..." Sasuke tersenyum. "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Sialan kamu! Sekarang kamu cepat ke Tokyo Hospital! Di UGD!"

Sasuke langsung menekan tombol merah di HP-nya dan memasukkan HP itu ke dalam kantong celana.

'Apa aku harus ke sana?' pikir Sasuke bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menuju ke Tokyo Hospital dengan naik taksi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, dia sudah sampai di Tokyo Hospital dan langsung menuju ke UGD. Di sana dia menemukan Mamanya, Mikoto, dengan Itachi, sedang duduk di depan sebuah ruangan yang dia yakini ada Fugaku di dalamnya.

"Sasuke," sapa Itachi. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih.

"Kenapa Papa?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Tadi, waktu Papa pulang dari kantor, dia pulang naik mobil terus waktu di perempatan, dia ditabrak dari samping sama bis yang remnya blong..." cerita Itachi dengan wajah sendu.

"Oh." Sasuke cuma manggut-manggut sambil memandang mamanya yang menangis di pelukan Itachi. Rasanya, dia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini menderita, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Beberapa menit setelah itu, keluarlah seorang dokter dari dalam ruangan UGD dan Itachi langsung mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana Papa saya, Dok?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin... Tapi kepalanya sudah remuk parah, bahkan sampai ke intinya... Maafkan kami..."

Itachi cuma membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

***

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Fugaku Uchiha. Memang, dia telah dinyatakan meninggal kemarin, pada pukul setengah 4 sore. Dia meninggal karena mengalami gegar otak parah dan tewas saat menjalani operasi.

Sementara semua orang berduka, menangis, dan sebagainya, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memandang wajah tenang ayahnya yang tertidur di dalam sebuah peti, untuk selama-lamanya...

Dia merasa kehilangan, tapi juga ada perasaan bahagia saat mengetahui orang yang selama ini sering dan hobi menyiksanya telah tiada.

Karena bosan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menemui kakaknya yang dia yakin ada di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke segera membuka kamar Itachi dan mendapati Itachi sedang menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Itachi Uchiha, sosok pria sempurna, tegar, kuat, dan yang memiliki segala yang pria ingin miliki bisa terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

"Nii-san," panggil Sasuke.

Itachi langsung memandang Itachi dengan mata yang memerah. Tampaknya dia sudah menangis terlalu lama.

"Sasuke," ujar Itachi dengan suara berat.

"Kamu nangis... Kamu benar-benar sayang sama Papa ya?"

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh."

Sasuke cuma tersenyum pahit. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis seperti kalian semua ya? Apa aku benar-benar membenci Papa?"

Itachi cuma memandang ke arah bawah. "Kamu tahu Sasuke, Papa itu sangat sayang padamu lho..."

Sasuke cuma tertawa pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak percaya Nii-san?"

"Nggak. Papa itu benci aku."

Itachi langsung mengusap air matanya sampai benar-benar hilang. "Sejak kapan kamu kerasa dia benci kamu?"

"Sejak aku masuk SMA."

"Bukannya kamu yang salah?"

"Eh?"

"Papa pertama kali marah waktu kamu pulang tengah malam 'kan? Papa itu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia itu sayang banget lho sama kamu. Cuma dia malu bilang."

"Hah?" Perasaan Sasuke jadi campur aduk dan serba kaget. "Kenapa malu?"

"Biasalah, sifat asli Papa. Sebenernya dia itu mau cerita tentang semuanya waktu kamu sweet seventeen, dua bulan habis ini. Tapi dia keburu pergi ya?"

Sasuke cuma bisa membulatkan matanya kaget. Dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu, menuju ke kamarnya.

***

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Entah kenapa perasaan bencinya pada sang ayah pergi begitu saja saat mendengar pernyataan Itachi tadi. Dia memang keras kepala. Tidak mau mengakui kebeneran tentang ayahnya dari awal. Dan kini dia sangat menyesal, it's to late to apologize...

Dia segera memutar lagu yang dulu sering Fugaku nyanyikan untuk pengganti lagu 'Nina Bobo'-nya.

**.**

**You tucked me in, turned out the light**

**Kept me safe and sound at night**

**Little boys depend on things like that**

**.  
**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**

**Had to drive me everywhere**

**You were always there when I looked back**

**.**

**You had to do it all alone**

**Make a living, make a home**

**Must have been as hard as it could be**

**.**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night**

**Scared things wouldn't turn out right**

**You would hold my hand and sing to me**

**.**

**Caterpillar in the tree**

**How you wonder who you'll be**

**Can't go far but you can always dream**

**.**

**Wish you may and wish you might**

**Don't you worry, hold on tight**

**I promise you there will come a day**

**Butterfly fly away**

**.**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**

**Flap your wings now you can't stay**

**Take those dreams and make them all come true**

**.**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**

**We've been waiting for this day**

**All along and knowing just what to do**

**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away**

**.**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

**.**

***

Dua bulan kemudian...

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan 'Fugaku Uchiha'. Dia mengusap sebuah batu nisan yang masih terlihat kesegarannya.

"Papa, aku sekarang sudah 17 tahun. Coba kalau Papa masih ada disini ya?"

Kemudian dia meletakkan secarik kertas di atas makam Fugaku. "Dibaca ya Pa? Ini puisi kedua yang aku buat sejak 11 tahun yang lalu."

Setelah memastikan surat tersebut aman dan tidak akan terbang, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan makam ayahnya dengan perasaan tenang.

"Papa, aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari makam itu.

Aku tak mampu mengantar kepergianmu  
Langit mendung turut berduka  
Orang-orang riuh rendah becerita  
Tentang segala amal kebaikanmu

Aku datang kepadamu, ayah  
Semilir di bawah kamboja dan nisanmu  
Aku menangis dan berdoa  
Mengenang segala salah dan dosaku kepadamu

Kepergianmu seketika mendewasakan aku  
Mengajarkan aku betapa penting arti hidup  
Untuk menjadi berguna bagi sesama

Kepergianmu mengajarku  
Bagaimana harus mencintai dan menyayangi  
Bagaimana harus tulus berkorban dan bersabar  
Bagaimana harus berjuang demi anak-anaknya  
Hingga saat terakhir hayatmu  
Engkau terus berdoa demi kebahagiaan anak-anakmu

Hari ini aku menemuimu, ayah  
Lewat sebait puisi untuk mengenangmu  
Bila datang saatnya nanti  
Kan kuceritakan segala kebesaran dan keagunganmu

Bersama embun fajar kemarau ku sertakan doa  
Semoga engkau mendapatkan tempat terbaik di sisi-Nya

Ayah,

Aku merindukanmu...

***

Selesai juga fic ini...

Dan tahukan kalian kalau...

1. Judul fic ini diambil dari lagu Yui yang judulnya Love & Truth

2. Puisi itu aku ambil dari net, sori, aku cuma bisa bikin puisi cinta... :)

3. Lagu Butterfly Fly Away itu lagu baru. Ada di Hannah Montana : The Movie.

4. Fic ini aku bikin sambil bayangin kalo seandainya papaku udah gak ada... :'( Bisa nangis 1 taon non-stop aku... Huweee...

Oh ya, aku kok merasa alurnya rada kecepetan yah? Aih, tak apalah, yang penting isinya.

.

.

.

So, mind to R&R? :3


End file.
